Clase baja
by Franco35
Summary: Goku nunca se golpeo la cabeza y su aventura maligna empezo


Lejos de cualquier civilizacion,en la montaña paoz,existia una casa donde habitaba el mejor pupilo del conocido muten roshi al cual lo nombraron,dios de las artes marciales por todos los torneos y cosas que hizo...  
>Su pupilo son gohan se encontraba ahi,a pesar de ser viejo,tenia cualquier defensa ante cualquier peligro,pero no al que se aproximaba.<p>

Una nave redonda,o cosmonave se dirigia a la tierra,ah ese mismo valle,en ella venia un bebe,diferente a los demas,por el simple hecho de no ser de este planeta,la capsula fue volando mientras el bebe dormia tiernamente,hasta aterrizar en un descampado cerca de la casa de son gohan,quien,por coincidencia,se encontraba caminando por alli.

Entonces la caminata diaria de son gohan,proximo abuelo de goku,seria interrumpida al escuchar y ver la capsula alli,cerca de su casa,aterrizar,el hombre de mediana edad fue rapido aver y se encontro con la nave abierta y de ella estaba el pequeño al cual el consideraria su hijo,y el mundo entero su proxima destruccion.

"Oh pero que tenemos aqui" dijo gohan.

Al ver al niño estaba llorando y se podia ver que era un recien nacido y quien lloraba sin abrir los ojos,fue levantado por el abuelo.

"Oh valla,pero si es un pequeño bebe,pero que hace aqui? podria causarle cualquier cosa!"

Entonces el abuelo gohan inspecciono un poco mas al pequeño y noto algo fuera de lo comun en cualquier niño

"Oh mi dios,es una cola!"

"Que raro,nunca vi a nadie con ello" penso el abuelo.

"El bebe abrio los ojos y el abuelo lo miro y decidio.

"Bueno no importa,en este mundo pasa de todo,ven pequeño te cuidare y criare,hmmnh como te llamaras?"

Entonces el abuelo entre varios nombres decidio ponerle el de un antiguio pupilo suyo.

"Ya se,tu te llamaras goku"

"Si,si goku te gusta,jajaja" levanto al bebe quien tambien reia y sonreia al escuchar el nombre.

Por supuesto era un recien nacido,pero nadie podia imaginarse,que ese niño con cola,seria el causante de la destruccion del mundo,que,en otrouniverso,el mismo protegeria...

Habian pasado 10 años,el abuelo estaba fatigado ya de intentarlo,el niño era una pesadilla,mas aun al crecer,supo que no tenia oportunidad,y pensar que ese dia,pudo haberlo cambiado todo al dejar al bebe caer en ese precipicio,en otro universo lo dejo caer (obiamente accidentalmente) y todo fue bien,pero aqui,para infortunio del mundo...  
>Pudo sentir al bebe caerse y con sus increibles reflejos aprendidos de mutenroshi,consiguio atraparlo.<p>

Una faditica noche,goku se fue a dormir y su habitacion daba a la ventana donde,por primera vez,vio la luna llena,antes la veia incompleta o la mitad,pero hoy,la vio alli llena,y algo lo invadio,una especie de sensacion de que algo llegaba a sus ojos,hasta que !PUM! sintio un rayo atravesar su cabeza y finalmente,sedio a su desconocido impulso y su cuerpo comenzo a crecer y su pelo a ampliarse a todo su cuerpo,y finalmente un gorila destrozo el techo de la casa de son gohan,quien se desperto de inmediato.  
>¡Pero que? y salio rapido y vio al terrible monstruo destruir su casa y pisotear todo,finalmente comprendio que ese monstruo,era su nieto no natural y se sorprendio,entonces trato de pensar en una solucion,y finalmente vio su cola y rapido se le ocurrio<p>

"Eso es!" y deprisa salto y trato,de,alguna manera,sacarle la cola a la fuerza,cortarla con su tecnica,o incluso lanzar un kamehameha a ella,pero goku lo sintio y rapidamente su cola reacciono por el y empujo al abuelo.

El pupilo de roshi callo y se estrello en su casa y al levantarse vio,por ultima vez,el pie de su hijo,al no poder moverse vio a su "hijo" en sus ojos rojos fijamente y dijo "Goku,mi pequeño...adios"...

Y la pisoteada estremecio todo.

El salvaje kakarotto fue destruyendo todo a su paso,hasta que finalmente se hizo el amanecer,afortunadamente,gracias a la larga distancia entre la montaña paoz y alguna ciudad,goku volvio inconsciente a su casa y la luna desaparecio,al no verla volvio a la normalidad y callo,por coincidencia,dentro de su nave.

Entonces en la caida activo un boton y comenzo a reproducir informacion sobre los saiyajines,la raza a la que kakarotto es perteneciente,y en esa cinta su mision se podia escuchar tambien,y alli esa palabras se repiteron tanto que goku finalmente recordo su proposito y a las horas siguientes se levanto de su nave y,finalmente vio el cadaver de su abuelo pero no le importo nada,solamente entro y saco la cuarta esfera del dragon pertenciente a su abuelo y recordo lo que el le enseño sobre ellas,tambien recordo a su entrenamiento y finalmente,tras varios intentos,logro hacer una bola de ki lanzar a un arbol,que fue quemado en el contacto,goku sonriente finalmente siguio y siguio repitiendo el mismo acto.

"Jajajajaja" si,si eso! rio como loco mientras quemaba el bosque entero.

"Con esto es el ki eh? buenisimo,haora voy a ir a buscar mas cosas para quemar y matar,total esa es mi mision no? gracias viejito,ah y me llevo tu baston jeje!" y al decir esto partio a una "aventura" fantastica para el,y terrible para la humanidad.


End file.
